Levia
She had believed that the Hartner family was a sworn ally, and did not doubted the duke. They ate their meals, swallowed the poison. Although Poor people tried to resist after that, she and the others were captured by the duke’s knights and the mages who served him, and Princess Levia’s guards were slain on the spot. Princess Levia herself was accused of plotting to kill the duke and burned at the stake. As she had been killed two hundred years ago and later learned that her people had been taken to the slave-run mines, she and the others felt anger, resentment and hatred towards the Hartner family. She and the others had cursed their betrayal, screamed that they would never forget this grudge and seethed with hatred. Over time to the point that she has come down only to have it reignited by Vandalieu causing her to become a flame ghost. Appearance Her skin currently has the same dark color that she had when she was alive, but her hair and clothes are made of flames and below a certain point above her knees, her legs are missing. Her hair and clothes are a part of her, so she can change their shape at will and use them to attack during battle. She normally exposes her skin a lot by having her clothes in the form of a leotard in order to save Mana, but the Titans of Talosheim actually prefer highly-exposing clothes other than during cold winters, so there seems to be no deep meaning to this. Incidentally, when she was alive, she wore a long, simple piece of cloth (though when examined closely, it had many revealing slits). As for her bust size, she reigns supreme among the people of Talosheim in terms of absolute size. However, that is due to the fact that she is a Titan who is over 2.5m tall; in terms of relative size to her body, her bust is not much different to Tarea’s or Basdia’s. After becoming a Satan Blood Blaze Ghost she is now covered in majestic black flames. Personality She is a beautiful woman with an air of elegance, and has a kind, graceful personality. But because she is a Titan, she also has the trait of not minding smaller details. Summary Talosheim’s First Princess. Unlike her younger sister, in her previous life, she had meager ability in battle. When the Mirg shield-nation attacked, she escaped to the then-friendly nation, the Hartner Duchy, with her warriors guarding her along with the children and elderly who couldn’t fight. After that, she was betrayed and burned at the stake and then her ashes were abandoned in the underground cemetery. After that, her feelings of regret turned her into a Ghost and when she was intending to move on to the next life, Vandalieu instigated her. Her Rank increased and she became a Flame Ghost and then a Blaze Ghost after killing Kanata. Her existence is necessary for Vandalieu’s Dead Spirit Magic, and currently she is the most prominent of the spirits haunting him with the exception of Darcia. Powers and Abilities Status Current Stats: (Chapter 185) * Name: Levia * Rank: 11 * Race: Satan Prometheus Ghost * Level: 60 * Passive skills: ** Spirit Form: Level 10 ** Mental Corruption: Level 5 ** Heat Manipulation: Level 10 ** Flame Nullification ** Materialization: Level 10 (LEVEL UP!) ** Augmented Mana: Level 9 (LEVEL UP!) ** Self-Enhancement: Subordinate: Level 10 ** Self-Enhancement: Demon King’s Blood: Level 7 (LEVEL UP!) ** Self-Enhancement: Guidance: Level 3 (NEW!) ** Strengthened Attribute Values: Creator: Level 7 (NEW!) * Active skills: ** Housework: Level 5 ** Projectile Fire: Level 10 ** Possession: Level 5 ** Silent Steps: Level 2 ** Long-distance Control: Level 7 (LEVEL UP!) ** Unarmed Fighting Technique: Level 3 (LEVEL UP!) ** Shield Technique: Level 3 ** Surpass Limits: Level 6 (LEVEL UP!) ** Fear Aura: Level 8 (LEVEL UP!) ** Fire-Attribute Magic: Level 4 (NEW!) * Unique skills: ** ヴァ■■■■’s Divine Protection (NEW!) Va Previews Stats: (Chapter 168) * Name: Levia * Rank: 9 * Race: Satan Blood Blaze Ghost * Level: 85 * Passive skills: ** Spirit Form: Level 10 (LEVEL UP!) ** Mental Corruption: Level 5 ** Heat Manipulation: Level 10 (LEVEL UP!) ** Flame Nullification ** Materialization: Level 9 (LEVEL UP!) **Augmented Mana: Level 6 (LEVEL UP!) **Self-Enhancement: Subordinate: Level 10 (LEVEL UP!) **Self-Enhancement: Demon King’s Blood: Level 5 (NEW!) * Active skills: ** Housework: Level 5 ** Projectile Fire: Level 10 (LEVEL UP!) ** Possession: Level 5 (LEVEL UP!) **Silent Steps: Level 2 (NEW!) **Long-distance Control: Level 6 (NEW!) **Unarmed Fighting Technique: Level 2 (NEW!) **Shield Technique: Level 3 (NEW!) **Surpass Limits: Level 3 (NEW!) **Fear Aura: Level 3 (NEW!) Previously: (V5 Character Summary Page) * Name: Levia * Rank: 7 * Race: Blood Blaze Ghost * Level: 0 * Passive skills: ** Spirit Form: Level 8 (LEVEL UP!) ** Mental Corruption: Level 5 ** Heat Manipulation: Level 8 (LEVEL UP!) ** Flame Nullification ** Materialization: Level 6 (LEVEL UP!) ** Augmented Mana: Level 5 (LEVEL UP!) ** Self-Enhancement: Subordinate: Level 4 (NEW!) * Active skills: ** Housework: Level 5 ** Projectile Fire: Level 8 (LEVEL UP!) ** Possession: Level 4 (LEVEL UP!) ** Silent Steps: Level 2 (NEW!) Previously: * Name: Levia * Rank: 5 * Race: Blaze Ghost * Level: 65 * Passive skills: ** Spirit Form: Level 6 (LEVEL UP!) ** Mental Corruption: Level 5 ** Heat Manipulation: Level 7 (LEVEL UP!) ** Flame Nullification ** Augmented Mana: Level 4 (LEVEL UP!) * Active skills: ** Housework: Level 5 ** Projectile Fire: Level 5 ** Possession: Level 3 Previously: * Rank: 5 * Race: Blaze Ghost * Level: 0 * Passive skills: ** Spirit Form: Level 5 ** Mental Corruption: Level 5 ** Heat Manipulation: Level 6 ** Flame Nullification ** Augmented Mana: Level 3 * Active skills: ** Housework: Level 5 ** Projectile Fire: Level 5 ** Possession: Level 3 Trivia * As a result of discussion, she has been treated as an exception in the bust rankings of Talosheim, and for some reason, is treated as a special adviser. Gallery Light Novel= Volume 6 Better Quality.png Volume 6 Better Quality V2.jpg DMV6.6.png |-| Manga = |-| Misc. = References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Titans Category:Undead Category:Ghosts Category:Royalty Category:Harem Category:Vida's Progeny Category:Vida's Faction Category:Lambda